


Double Crossed

by chenhuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenhuns/pseuds/chenhuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wishes he had found out about his boyfriend Sehun's family background earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 round of BaektoBaek.

Baekhyun sits at his desk in the office, surrounded by piles of paper work and long lists of things he needs to do before the day ends pasted on the sides of his monitor. They’re in the last few months of the year and that’s when the work builds up the most, endless end-of-year reports from the different departments needing checking from the CEO.

Working as a personal assistant for the CEO of a top company is not an easy job, and on some days Baekhyun wonders how he even got the job in the first place with his qualifications, but he doesn’t complain because he earns enough to live comfortably. His boss isn’t the snobby type either and that’s a big bonus.

“Good morning, sir,” Baekhyun stands and greets, stepping out from behind his desk to bow when the elevator doors right in front of his desk open to reveal his boss.

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” his boss, Kim Joonmyun, replies. 

Joonmyun is considerably young for someone who’s at the top tier of the company, only in his early forties compared to old men in his position at their rival companies. Joonmyun is also good-looking for someone his age and incredibly nice to every one of his employees whenever he gets the chance to meet them. Joonmyun gives off a fatherly aura rather than an authoritative one, but Baekhyun is still careful not to overstep the boundaries – even though Joonmyun has told him on multiple occasions to stop being so formal. While Joonmyun has his friendly side, Baekhyun has also seen the other side of him where he’s firm and tough with their clients or when dealing with rivals. 

“What’s my schedule for today?” Joonmyun asks as he walks into his office.

Baekhyun trails behind him with his clipboard in hand, reading off Joonmyun’s meetings and timings to him. He stands in front of Joonmyun’s desk when his boss starts to settle down, waits for further instructions or to be dismissed. It’s the same routine every morning and Baekhyun is already used to it. Normally, Joonmyun will send him away after getting his schedule read out loud a second time, but this time Joonmyun sits and stares at Baekhyun’s face, chin in his hands as his elbows rest on his desk.

“Is there something on my face?” Baekhyun self-consciously asks Joonmyun, hand reaching up to feel around his skin. 

“I hope you’re aware you’re quite cute,” Joonmyun suddenly says. Baekhyun’s caught off guard and his cheeks go bright red before he could even try to control himself, taken aback at the sudden compliment. “I would set you up with my son, if I could.” 

Joonmyun’s son. If there’s something Baekhyun doesn’t know about Joonmyun, it’s his son. Joonmyun likes to keep his personal life private, even from Baekhyun, and the only information that Baekhyun has about Joonmyun’s son is that Joonmyun had him at a young age of eighteen. His then girlfriend had died in labour and Joonmyun’s hardly met anyone new since then. Baekhyun doesn’t know his son’s name, what he looks like or where he goes to school. Joonmyun handles those matters himself. 

“Ah, your son,” Baekhyun nods in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry, but that’s not possible.”

“Taken, are we?” Joonmyun sighs. “I’m sorry, that was unexpected. It’s just that my son has been spending a lot more time with his boyfriend and rarely comes home. I haven’t even met the guy yet!”

“Maybe you should slowly convince your son into introducing his boyfriend to you,” Baekhyun suggests, smiling as he tries to understand Joonmyun’s situation.

It only reminds him of his own boyfriend who’s probably still sleeping back at his apartment. Sehun hasn’t officially moved in yet but he might as well with all the nights he spends at Baekhyun’s unit, taking up most of the space in Baekhyun’s bed and refusing to budge. Sehun is two years younger, currently unemployed since graduating college the previous year. They’ve been together for nearly two years, having met in Sehun’s last year of college when they were both at a club trying to find someone to spend a single night with. One night turned into two, two nights turned into two weeks, and before Baekhyun could even stop himself from having feelings for the boy, he had fallen. He asked Sehun to be his boyfriend a month into their arrangement. He hadn’t expected Sehun to agree so quickly but he did. Mustering up the courage to ask Sehun out was one of the best decisions Baekhyun’s ever made.

“Baekhyun,” Joonmyun calls out, successfully pulling Baekhyun from his thoughts. “How is planning going for our annual dinner?” 

“The events team is handling it. Last I heard, they’re still in the process of confirming the venue. Why do you ask?” 

“Lift the employees only rule and let everyone bring a plus one,” Joonmyun decides. “And convey my apologies to the design team.”

Their annual dinner has always been employees only, Joonmyun wanting to encourage bonding among employees without outside partners interfering. Lifting the rule only means Joonmyun wants to meet everyone’s partners and friends and Baekhyun’s secretly glad he finally made the change. He was dying to bring Sehun to their last one but had to leave him at home, promising to come back to him before midnight. Now he finally can bring Sehun along and stay out a little longer. 

Baekhyun tells Joonmyun that he’ll relay the message, tries to keep his excitement to himself. He only feels slightly apologetic for Jongdae, one of the main designers and his closest friend in the company, when he does. Only Baekhyun knows this but Jongdae’s had a crush on Joonmyun for the longest time. It doesn’t stop him from whining about having to change the entire design of the poster though, and when Baekhyun says _just remove that one line, how hard can it be?_ against his better judgement, he’s chased out of the design office with a long metal ruler Jongdae brandishes while screaming _it’s not that easy_. 

 

Baekhyun comes home to Sehun lounging on the couch, television blaring at full volume. Sehun’s watching another one of his sappy dramas again, eyes barely leaving the screen when Baekhyun leans down to peck him on the lips. He only knows Sehun’s attention is on him when a hand curls around his wrist and pulls him down, which causes Baekhyun to yelp as he falls into Sehun’s arms. 

“I missed you,” Sehun mumbles into his ear, lips grazing his earlobe.

“Missed you too,” Baekhyun responds as shivers run down his back when Sehun moves to leave light kisses down Baekhyun’s neck. “Do you remember the annual dinners my company has?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“My boss,” Baekhyun starts. He pauses, takes a deep breath in when Sehun’s fingers dip into the waistband of his pants while his lips are starting to gently nibble at the skin on his neck, before continuing, “He said we could bring someone with us this year.” 

Sehun seems to freeze momentarily before he resumes with his ministrations, starting to get a little more aggressive and Baekhyun whimpers when Sehun’s teeth sinks into his skin. Baekhyun’s pretty sure his skin would have broken, but Sehun’s much softer tongue runs over the spot to soothe the bite, causing Baekhyun to moan a little. His neck’s always been a sensitive area for him and he loves that Sehun uses it to his advantage.

“So you want me to go with you?” Sehun asks after a short moment of silence, retracting his fingers from going further down south into Baekhyun’s pants and rests them on his stomach. 

“Well,” Baekhyun wonders out loud. “Maybe I should ask Kyungsoo from next door.” 

Baekhyun grins to himself when Sehun’s grip around his waist gets a lot tighter and he swears he heard the boy growl a little under his breath. Sehun hates it when he mentions Kyungsoo, entirely because Baekhyun told him that they’d had had a little something before Sehun came into Baekhyun’s life.

“I’m going with you,” Sehun decides, voice firm. 

“If you want,” Baekhyun shrugs. “My boss will probably ask you a lot of questions. His son is around your age, I think.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Sehun seems too confident, Baekhyun thinks, but he leaves it at that. It’s not like Sehun’s met Joonmyun before. Actually, Baekhyun’s looking forward to Sehun being grilled by Joonmyun. Baekhyun knows Joonmyun treats him like one of his own sons and he has no doubt that Sehun’s going to get an earful.

 

A few hectic months filled with reports and meetings pass before it’s time for the company’s annual dinner. The events team had outdone themselves again, managing to secure the ballroom of a top local hotel for it and getting the venue decorated lavishly. Baekhyun had been there the day before when he accompanied Joonmyun on his inspection, and thankfully, he had liked everything.

Baekhyun stands in front of his full-length mirror at home, dressed in one of his best suits and looking smart. He’s gone for a black suit with a white shirt, choosing a bright pink skinny tie as the main point of his outfit. He adjusts the knot of his tie and tightens it before moving it so it’s perfectly aligned with the buttons on his shirt, then twists his body to ensure his outfit is as perfect as possible.

Sehun, on the other hand, has been ready for the past fifteen minutes and is just waiting for Baekhyun. He’d gone home the day before to grab one of his suits, a grey one with a white shirt. When he tried it on to see if it still fits back at Baekhyun’s apartment, Baekhyun had a difficult time controlling himself from ravishing Sehun right there and then because he looked _delicious_ in a suit. Sehun noticed and gave Baekhyun a knowing look which broke the last string of Baekhyun’s resolve, and let himself be taken against the wall. Baekhyun only hopes he’d be able to control himself at the dinner tonight.

“You’re so slow,” Sehun whines. “You look great, let’s go.”

“Why do you seem more excited than me?” Baekhyun teases and gets his phone and some cash which he stuffs into his back pocket. “I’m ready.”

Baekhyun’s sure Sehun mumbles _you’ll see_ under his breath but he brushes it off. What could Sehun possibly have planned when he’s practically a stranger at this dinner?

 

Baekhyun and Sehun are some of the last few to arrive, the ballroom already teeming with people socialising when they walk through the double doors. It looks a lot more crowded than the previous years’ and a lot noisier, giving the atmosphere a warmer feel, and Baekhyun’s once again glad Joonmyun lifted the rule of only employees being allowed to attend. 

The first familiar face he spots is Jongdae who’s standing with the rest of his design team at one of the high tables, all of them nursing a drink. Baekhyun leads Sehun to them first and introduces him to Jongdae, the colouring of his cheeks inevitable when Jongdae mentions that they look good together. 

“Where is your plus one?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae when he notices that his friend’s without a date.

“I don’t have one,” Jongdae shrugs. “But I’m sure I’ll be leaving with someone.” 

Baekhyun recognises the cheeky look in Jongdae’s eyes, sighing when he realises that Jongdae’s not joking. Jongdae’s had a crush on Joonmyun since _forever_ and it’s about time he acts on it. He’s forced Baekhyun to tell him things about Joonmyun so Baekhyun’s not surprised Jongdae’s wearing one of Joonmyun’s favourite fragrances when he takes a whiff of the air around him.

“Good luck,” Baekhyun wishes him, patting him on the back.

Baekhyun introduces Sehun to a few more colleagues, his grip on his champagne flute tightening as Sehun shamelessly flirts with a female colleague. Admittedly, she started it first. He has no reason to be jealous, he knows that Sehun is his, but it doesn’t stop him from getting angry and glaring at anyone who so much as glances in Sehun’s direction. Baekhyun’s not blind – many of his colleagues have been eyeing Sehun, especially his back view. Maybe Baekhyun should have asked Sehun to wear something less fitting since he already knew Sehun’s ass looks great in these dress pants. He just never expected his co-workers to be so obvious about staring at it. 

“We’ll take our leave now,” Baekhyun cuts into Sehun’s conversation with one of the female staff. “I’ve yet to see Mr Kim.”

“Jealous,” Sehun teases when they walk away, a smug smile on his face.

Baekhyun looks around before he drags Sehun into the hallway leading to the bathrooms, hiding themselves from plain view of everyone else. The hallway is long and slightly dark, and anyone who can see them from the entrance would just see two silhouettes unless they come closer. They stop at the midway point, Baekhyun pushing Sehun roughly up against the wall. It only riles him up even further when Sehun’s still smiling to himself, like he knows what his actions have been doing to Baekhyun.

“Fine, I’m jealous,” Baekhyun admits, growling when Sehun’s smile only grows wider. 

Baekhyun wipes the grin off of Sehun’s face with his mouth, crashing their lips together roughly and letting his mouth fall open when Sehun’s tongue licks at his bottom lip. Baekhyun’s fingers curl around the lapels of Sehun’s suit jacket as he pushes himself closer against Sehun and he moans softly into Sehun’s mouth when he feels his large hands grab at his ass to pull him closer. Baekhyun’s already on his tip toes, Sehun supporting most of his weight, and his legs only grow weaker when Sehun bites at his lips hard enough for him to whimper. He feels himself getting hard in his pants and before he can stop himself, Baekhyun’s pushing his hips up against Sehun’s, pleased to find that Sehun’s in the exact same situation as him. 

“Sehun?” a voice breaks them apart, and Baekhyun pulls away from Sehun quickly, standing far enough so that they’re not touching anymore and keeping his head down before he slowly looks up.

He hadn’t heard the footsteps approaching but looking at Joonmyun’s face, he wishes he had. 

“Sir,” Baekhyun stammers. “I can expla–”

“Dad.” 

Baekhyun turns his head sharply and stares at Sehun, jaw dropping open slightly. He’s pretty sure he just heard Sehun call Joonmyun _dad_.

“What are you doing here?” Joonmyun asks Sehun, voice soft but authoritative. 

“I’m Baekhyun’s date,” Sehun answers without hesitance, coming forward to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Baekhyun stiffens, eyes wide as he makes eye contact with Joonmyun. He’s confused but at the same time cursing himself in his head, because how could he know so little about Sehun’s family? Why did he not find out earlier that Joonmyun is Sehun’s dad? 

“So Baekhyun is your boyfriend that you’ve been spending nights with,” Joonmyun says, directed at Sehun who nods his head. “And you’re the one defiling my son.” 

Baekhyun chokes a little, waving his hands in the air in front of him in an attempt to deny it. Before he can even think of something to say to defend himself, Sehun’s already done it for him.

“I’m the one defiling him, actually.” 

Baekhyun steps on Sehun’s shoe, causing him to yelp in pain and remove his arm from Baekhyun’s shoulder. He belatedly realises that Joonmyun’s still standing there but when he looks up Joonmyun looks more amused than angry. It doesn’t lessen Baekhyun’s worries, though. Is Joonmyun going to fire him for physically hurting his son? For dating him? For _defiling_ him?

“Well, dad,” Sehun speaks up. “You said you wanted to meet my boyfriend. Here he is.”

“I could think of better situations to meet him in,” Joonmyun sighs, rubbing his temples. “Come over for dinner tomorrow, Baekhyun. We’ll talk then.”

Joonmyun nods in acknowledgment when Baekhyun bows to him out of routine, and Baekhyun watches until Joonmyun rounds the corner and disappears before he turns to Sehun again, glaring up at him.

“You knew.”

“Of course, I did,” Sehun laughs. “He wouldn’t stop talking about how he wants to set me up with you whenever I was home. I just didn’t tell any of you.”

“You could have saved me from this embarrassment, asshole,” Baekhyun hisses.

Sehun moves so fast that Baekhyun doesn’t even realise Sehun’s holding him until his back meets the cold wall, trapped in between it and Sehun’s body pressing warmly up against his. He has to strain his neck up to meet Sehun’s eyes, but Sehun’s hand wrapping around the back of his neck and his thumb rubbing gently at his nape soothes it a bit. 

“But at least I can visit you at the company now,” Sehun grins.

“You’re not doing that,” Baekhyun shakes his head, arms unconsciously wrapped loosely around Sehun’s waist with his hands interlocking at the back. “I won’t allow you.” 

“My dad’s your boss,” Sehun raises his eyebrow.

“Dammit.” 

 

Dinner with Joonmyun turns out a lot nicer than Baekhyun thought it would be. He briefly wonders why Sehun would spend time at his shabby apartment when he’s got a nice big house, but he quickly realises that Sehun’s there for _him_ and him only. 

Joonmyun gets straight to the point. He tells the pair that he’s obviously shocked but nonetheless pleased with who Sehun’s boyfriend turned out to be. He gives his blessings, even offering to sponsor their wedding when they get married. Baekhyun’s cheeks flush when Joonmyun mentions marriage because while he wasn’t thinking about it actively he can’t deny that it’s been at the back of his mind. Sometimes he thinks getting married to Sehun will be nice and getting it said out loud only confirms it.

“That’s thinking a little too far,” Baekhyun clears his throat. “But thank you, sir.”

“Still being so formal in my own home,” Joonmyun clicks his tongue. “Just call me dad when we’re out of the office.” 

Baekhyun’s heart warms at being accepted so quickly and he shoots Joonmyun a big smile. Sehun’s hand squeezing his under the table makes it better and, when he looks up at Sehun’s face for a short while, Sehun’s also beaming. Baekhyun thinks that it really can’t get any better than this. 

Except it does, because just then someone else enters the dining room and it’s none other than Jongdae with messy hair and in Joonmyun’s clothes. Baekhyun grins at his friend, delighted to know that Jongdae succeeded in his plan to get Joonmyun to bring him home. Joonmyun looks flustered, cheeks flushed a light pink when Jongdae comes up to plop himself in Joonmyun’s lap. Even Sehun looks thrilled that his dad finally met someone new. Baekhyun only looks away when Jongdae starts getting gross, whining at Joonmyun about something that he’d rather not know about. Sehun meets his eyes and they come to a silent agreement to get up from their seats, making their exit from the dining room and leaving the new couple alone. 

Sehun brings Baekhyun up to his room and immediately pushes him onto the bed, climbing in after him and wrapping his arms tight around Baekhyun. Baekhyun huddles in Sehun’s warmth, head resting on Sehun’s chest as he interlocks their fingers together.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Baekhyun mumbles, marvelling at how his and Sehun’s fingers seem to fit together perfectly. It’s something that amazes him even after two years.

“Yeah,” Sehun hums in response. “So when are we getting married?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything. He’d like to say _anytime you want_ but he knows they still have some way to go before they can even think of settling down.

“Don’t know,” is what Baekhyun replies with. “Maybe in a few years.” 

“I want a kid,” Sehun confesses suddenly.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, tilting his head up to press his lips against Sehun’s to shut him up. He mumbles a _I love you_ into Sehun’s mouth, and when he feels Sehun smile against him, Baekhyun thinks that it really can’t get any better than this.


End file.
